Titan Aspect
by WorldWideWonders
Summary: Unknown to all the other Aspect a lost Dragon Aspect much older than the rest lay frozen in amber for more than 10,000 years. The Aspect now out of her prison travel Azeroth with her companion learning of the battles that have past and could have prevented from happening. She comes to Pandaria in the middle of the Trial of Garrosh and the return of the great land Draenor.
1. Opening Notes

Hello Heroes of Azeroth or just normal people. I just wanted to tell you a few tips about the story. If you don't care about Lore or a World of Warcraft player just continue on to the next chapter or read the rest of this i don't care either way. Now for those who do care about Lore and who do play WoW i just wanted to point a few things out about the story.

**1- **There will be small changes in the Lore only that of the Dragon Aspects and Flights.

**2- **All of the Characters have nothing to do with the WoW story. I have played since Vanilla and I know all Races and Classes so don't worry about that. Now granted i mostly play Alliance and thats just my choice so this will mostly continue on that side of the fight but all characters I have created are neutral and will be in some of the Horde Capitals and speaking with the Horde race. (Don't worry i'll do my research.)

**3- **If ever i will not be able to upload a chapter because of a reason i will try my everything to let you all know when and how long till i will be updating. I know this may seem silly but as a reader myself i love to know when new stuff is coming out. Also i will try to post a release date for each chapter at the bottom of each chapter but if i forget it'll probably be in the next few days up to a week.

Thanks and Enjoy.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters or Places. I do want to own my OC's and the Plot if thats allowed.

Never had I seen such a sight as the one that was shown before me. I was seated in a wooden chair surrounded by other races from both Horde and Alliance each glaring at the other as if they were going to kill each other on the spot. It was the end of Former Warchief Garrosh's trial and I was none the less thrilled or bored simply confused. The four great Celestials stood and spoke the words that none would want to hear. Garrosh would live simply to learn. I stifled a laugh as the people around me started to whisper. I sat in silence as the noise around me grew and grew until it was nothing but angered shouting from both parties. Wanting to hold my hand to my sensitive ears I refrained and stayed seated. I could hear their questions, Why would they keep him alive, They are idiots not to put him to death, Garrosh is a tyrant and needs to be put down before he can do more damage. A few seconds passed and the noise slowly faded to a dull hum. Then there was silence. Suddenly I noticed that I was no longer in the crowded hall of the White Tiger Temple, but a lush garden filled with rare and beautiful plants from all of the different continents of Azeroth and the mysterious Outlands. I stood from where I was sitting now a soft patch of green grass located in the center of a giant circular hedge. Walking over to the dark green wall I ran my hand over the lips of a tulip that extended from the wall surrounded by others like it. I smiled as it seemed to change colors from a deep purple to light lavender. "You looked as if you could use a break from all of that unneeded fuss." My smile disappeared as a deep male voice spoke from behind me. "Look I know that we have had our differences, but…"

"But nothing," I interrupted a frown on my face I plucked the Tulip from the wall and spun it in my hand, "You told me what you would prefer and I have accepted that fact. Now tell me the true reason why you are here or do you want to change your mind again?" I never truly turned to face the owner of the voice only shifting my body so one side now face the wall and how could I look at him after he had caused me so much pain a suffering. If I saw him now, just for a second, I felt as though I would break right there spilling out my heart and all its secrets. He was the one person who I trusted after I had been set free and now it seems as if I gave my trust for nothing another person who was just using me. Sighing slowly I resume walking and run my hand along the plants that surrounded us and prevented my escape from the other who now trapped me. Each time my hand skimmed a flower it shifted into a new color more beautiful than the last. A sad smile came upon my face and I place the tulip from my hands back into the wall of flowers and leaves.

"Sil, you know I couldn't just drop everything and join you. I had to know if they would be safe and well taken care of." My body shook in anger. I had realized the truth of why he had not accepted my offer, but it still hurt. Knowing that he would probably never join me and I would be alone. Alone until my mother was broken free and even then she would leave to find my father. Leaving me like I expected, alone I would be. Immortality really does have its downsides. I felt a hand on my shoulder breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at it but never at the man who was attached to.

"If you don't remove you had from my shoulder I will rip it from you arm." I said trying to sound as monotone as I could be without my voice cracking. Never did the hand move only grip my shoulder tighter.

"You won't do that." He said with a laugh. "I want to talk to you about… Damn it, look at me Sil!" He nearly shouted at me. I felt my eyes grow watery as I became weaker to him and his every movement. Slowly I turned, once quick glance at his face and I looked down a tear escaping from my watery eye. Lifting my chin with his hand he made me look into his eyes. I wanted to hug him and cry. Tell him every one of my woes but I kept my composer. I stared into his eyes seeing the grief and love they held. Letting another tear escape I tore my eyes away from his but not before he gently wiped the tear from my face. "Sil please talk to me. I want to know what troubles you." I stopped, frozen by his words. My body started to shake. I reached up wrapping my arms around myself trying to calm myself. "Sil?" He questioned lightly. I frowned it quickly growing into a scowl as I shook more and more as his world settled in. How dare he think he can waltz in here and tell me to spill everything. No, that was not going to happen not here and not with him. I spun around and shoved him away trying to create distance that he only recovers moments later. I growl at him and walk to the opposite side, but he only follows. "Please tell me!" That was the last straw. I spun on him and shouted not holding back any of my emotions.

"What right do you have to ask me that? After all of what you have put me through you think-you think that you can smooth things over by asking me my feelings?" Tears had broken from my eyes and now were running down my face adding to my state of anger and sadness. I pushed forward making the other step back holding his hands up in defense. I pushed a finger to his chest and pushed him back forcing him to move as I moved.

"Sil stop this just talk to me." He begged worry clear in his eyes. The emotion was strong but I was blinded as blind as the Lady Jaina Proudmoore was now a days.

"I guess you do think you have a right to ask being what we have been through, but I can handle it I'm fine." I continued his words now on deaf ears as I ranted letting out all of my bottled emotions on to him. "So you know what it's like to lose everyone you have ever cared about in a single hour! OR" She continued growing more frustrated by the second "To know that your father betrayed his kin and family because of some stupid whim." I bluntly stated. Turning around quickly my head went fuzzy and I fell to the ground sobbing. Wiping the stray tears from my face as I sobbed I tried to hid from his sorrowful eyes. Yet my hands were not quick enough as the tears were replaces as quickly as they had been wiped away. I didn't even notice that two arms had wrapped around my middle and I was dragged into a tight embrace and making me sit on his lap with my head in his chest my tears staining his tunic. He whispered sweet apologies to me but I was still out of it. When I final realized what was happening I pulled away trying desperately to get of his grip.

"Assilia I brought you here to let you relax from the trial and the noise, but now I realize that there is something more important than what was going on with the former Warchief." He stopped and stared his eyes shimmering before continuing, "Tell me what is really upsetting you. Until know I won't leave you. Never has anyone ever gained my affection or admiration outside of my family." I looked at the ground letting the words slowly process before I softly spoke.

"I will never forget the day my father and mother were broken away from each other." I stopped and looked at him, "I lost everyone that day. My father, mother, brother…" I stopped afraid to admit the next person, but I took a breath and spoke. "My first love," I took a deep breath and saw him slowly place his hand on mine giving it a slight squeeze. I turned to him and gave a small smile and a kiss on the cheek letting him know the last was far from my thoughts now. I looked at him for a few more seconds before I stared laughing covering my lips with a hand to hide my wide grin. Leaning against him I ask curiously as if I had forgotten, "Why was I ever angry with you?"

"I would say it but I don't wish to invoke your wrath again." He laughed holding me tight against him. I look up and raise my eyebrow rolling my eyes and looking at the flowers that surrounded us before tuning on him with a playful smile I smugly say,

"My wrath good Sir I have no idea what you speak of. I am a lady and ladies never would harm another." I heard him laugh and reply with a witty remark.

"My dear you have invoked more wrath then the great King Varian Wrynn." I laugh with him at the mention of the Alliances strong willed King. Shaking my head I lay against the ground where he sat and closed my eyes. "Fair Lady why do you rest you head in a bed of grass?" He asks after a moment of silence from both of us.

"There is no other place for a Lady of the Earth to rest her head." I reply. I hear him laugh and lay next to me. "Young man my I ask you something?" I question. After a quiet yes I continue. "Will you chase away the monsters that attack in my dreams?" I ask before falling asleep next to him on the soft bed of grass.

"You will never have to worry about them again." I hear his reply before I am plunged in to painful memories of my past life.


	3. The Old World: Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters or Places. I do want to own my OC's and the Plot if thats allowed.

I opened my eyes to be surrounded in a marble pavilion lined with gold trim and a dome with four blue glass windows. Bannisters connecting three pillars together leaving an opening bear so that people could enter and exit as they pleased. I sat up and noticed that I had been sleeping on the marble bench in the center of the pavilion as the vines from the white roses wrapped around the four large pillars. Running my hand through my tangled golden blond hair I raised them stretching out my knotted back. Hearing a definite crack I sighed at the sudden relief and relaxation. I smiled contently standing and letting my long gold and blue robes fall around my feet the wrinkles clear in the silky material. I groaned rolling my eyes like the teen I was and quickly brushed out the wrinkles. A small cloud of dust accumulated around my feet for a second before disappearing into the wind that blew by. I looked at the smooth marble floor for my black flats that I knew were lying around after being kicked off in the middle of the night. Seeing them conveniently and neatly place under the bench I had been sleeping on instantly told me that I could of had a late night visitor. Rolling my eyes and smiling at the thought I slipped on my shoes and ran from the pavilion toward the looming gates where my father was still stuck in a meeting with the others. I paused at the entrance of the gates. They were closed the large diamond like structure block me from sneaking in. That and the now apparent magical barrier. I pouted and turned from the gates. I walked along a stone path and toward the world portals. I entered the portal in the center letting the magic wrap around me. I waited and felt the magic around me fade. Looking around I smiled at the familiar landscape around me. Azeroth, one of the most perfect worlds that had been created by the Titans. I stepped onto the solid rock the portal behind me fading and a small silver ring dropping from its place of where it once it glowed and floated. Used to the manner of how the portal worked I slipped the ring on my finger and set out to find my mother who would give me a task to do and that would usually be helping in the creation of the races or making sure no one did anything stupid to the Well of Eternity. Looking from left to right to get some idea of how I could locate my mother I saw three men standing in a semi-circle looking at something that I could apparently not see with my own starry eyes. "Hello? Can I help you?" I called to them. I looked closely at their figures and saw that none of them were races I knew. They all looked like me but there was a large difference between two of them. The third I could tell something was different but paid no attention to it as the one, a brown haired man spoke concern clear in his voice.

_"When will she wake?"_

_ "Give it time it's not been that long only a day."_

I blinked and the images faded and the barren landscape returned to being barren as it had been for years. Confused I slowly walked to where they had been standing only moments before. Reaching out I wave a hand, pulling back when a spark burned the tip of my fingers making them a light pink. Shaking my head I turned away from the odd spot putting it to the back of my mind to be forgotten with the rest of the useless memories. I started to walk toward the Well and where my mother spent most of her time. It didn't take long to reach the Well and climb a short hill to where my mother sat her legs resting under her and her head bowed. I looked at her and the beauty that she possessed. Her hair as golden as the sun now covered her face and prevented me from seeing her midnight blue eyes. She was in her normal outfit a simple robe like mine. Both the colors matching mine and the design. The only difference it was cut differently. The sleeves from the actual robe were wrapped around her neck and it had been shortened slightly to show her black heels. I smiled and bowed. I walked next to her and sat down in the same fashion as she was. The only acknowledgment I received from her was a slight nod and a smile. "Mother." I said softly it flying away on a breeze that ran over the hill side.

"Assilia." She replied and lifted her head. Her hair falling back into place framing her face with two equal stands. "How may I help you?"

"Help? I just wanted something to do." I said bluntly shrugging and looking out on the scenery. I heard my mother lightly laugh and place a light hand on my head and running it through my hair.

"Then why don't you go do something. You don't need me to tell you what to do." She said sternly removing her hand from my hair and placing it back on her lap. "With your future roll you need to understand that not everything can be place in front of you." My mother said firmly standing and brushing her bodice off she reached her hand out to me. Looking up at her I place mine on her soft palm.

"I know mother I just… I'm still learning. You can't expect me to get it right away." I reply standing next to her folding my hands in front of me. She shook her head and motioned for me to look back out against the land."

"Sil, you are young, but as wise as I am. Now look across the land that our great leaders have created what it the beauty that you see. What is the hidden?" I looked at the same world I had seen for sixteen years. The crystal blue pool swirling forming the Well of Eternity. Dark Elves sitting at the lake's shore while the Earthen walked toward the mines in the east that dug deep into the earth. Most of the Earthen had founded a mining home where they could easily forge new weapons from the dormant volcano and magma chambers. Then Dark elves usually visited the Well from their home in north-east a small island just off the coast of the main land. Off in a small area a group of Stone Vrykuls were practicing their battle skills and laughing at jokes from one another. The Vrykuls took over the northern are of the main land proclaiming that the colder weather was a good combination and they could practice their skills while not having to travel far to get new armor from the Earthen. A rumble from behind me instantly told us that a Stone Giant was walking toward the well and then on to their home in the west. The one race that never showed its face was the Mechagnomes who never left their safe home near the Earthen. They had built a fortified city of new technology and sealed it off from all the other races and even the Creators.

"I see a land where the great races of the Creators live and work." I state confused. I look up at my mother when I hear a small laugh escape her lips. I pouted my lips and grew a tad angry. "What am I supposed to see?" I asked her. She stopped laughing and looked at the land I had seen and smiled gently.

"I will never be able to tell you what you see, but I can give you something that can help." Reaching up to her neck she unclasped a silver chain she had always worn. Lifting it for me to see clearly I was in awe at a simple yet elegant teardrop pendent. "What do you notice about my necklace?" She asked holding it out for me to see. I leaned in closer, yet saw nothing, but a glass pendent with a few colors inside. "You see nothing again do you." I blushed and nodded. "There are three colors of brown, blue, and yellow. Each tells of an element in creation. The brown is earth the land we walk on the birth of gems and stones. The home to the Earthen and Stone Giants. Blue is the air around us and the water below. A key ingredient to survival of animals and plants. The Great Well is the center of this land and grants water to all. The yellow is light that resides in us all. The thing that brings us to life and allows us to live. If it was not for this spark of light in each of the people you see they could not be as they are." She smiled and clipped the necklace into place. I stepped back reaching up I took ahold of the necklace and felt a burst of magic flow into me. "Do you understand?" I blink as the magic swirls around in my body then stops and settles into me. I look up at my mother with a small smile. Squatting down I run my hand across the ground gathering a small sample of earth bringing it up to my lips. I let out a soft breath letting the earth collect on the small breeze I had created. Swirling the wind down to the Well with a soft movement of my hand. Bringing the air now filled with partials of earth and water I bring all three to my hand and let it settle back into my palm. Letting the magic from my body flow in to the small sample I close my finger around them and close my eyes. I felt the magic fade. Slowly opening my hand a bright yellow diamond now laid in the place of the particles. I reach out grabbing my mother's hand. Lifting her arm with her palm up I gently place the gem on her palm. "It seems you now do understand, but of my earlier question do you understand that?" I look back across the land but nothing as I saw changed from my initial description changed.

"I see the same land as before." A small flash of light and I turn. They had appeared again.

_"Where is it?" the brown haired man spoke his hand searching around something._

_ "What?" The odd black haired man asked clearly confuse._

_ "Her necklace it's gone! I have to find it!" The former man answered not turning to look at the other as he continued to search._

"Who are you?" I asked silently as the image of the males faded again. My mother put a gentle hand on my back. I looked up to see her face stricken with worry. "Nothing don't worry mother." I again pushed the images away. She nodded not truly believing me, but let it slide and bowed to me. I returned the gesture, but remained until she was a bit away. I reached up and held the necklace for a second before running down the opposite side of the hill from where my mother had just exited. I nodded my head to a group of Dark Elves who bowed respectfully as I passed by them. Waling to the Vrykuls the sound of their fight became louder and louder the clang of medal audible and the words of their shouts. "Pardon" I said as I pushed passed two who were blocking the arena center. The stepped to the side one gave me a confused look but shrugged and looked to his buddy. I walked straight to the edge of the arena where a pair of warriors were playfully jabbing at each other with dull swords.

"You can do better than that!" The tall warrior spoke to the obvious younger warrior with a laugh on his voice. The latter gave a huff and jabbed forward barely missing the others arm. "There we go!" The older exclaimed with excitement. I rolled my eyes at their antics. Grabbing out another dull sword from the pile I stepped into the arena. I softly walked to the older and swung my foot under his legs knocking him flat on his back. He jumped up and looked around furiously. "Who's the wise gu…" He looked at me and froze a blush clear on his face. I raised an eyebrow daring him to continue. "Eh, Sil hey!" I took a deep breath and stepped over him the younger. I took him into a tight embrace, placing the sword on the ground in the process, and one which he gladly returned. My only sibling and faithful troublemaking partner Ancelin. He looked up at me strands dirty blond hair covering one of his dark blue eyes as he tilted his head.

"Hey Sis! How'd you sleep," He asked with a knowing look. I laughed and replied as I normally do when my nights were so strange.

"I didn't get much sleep my bed seemed to be like stone and it was very uncomfortable." I said with a wink that was met by a childish giggle. "What about you Little Wing how did you sleep?" His grin widen as he replied with a chipper voice.

"Great although I fell as if I had a trip to the garden in the middle of the night. " He looked confused but shrugged it off. I laughed and ruffled his hair as he smiled back with his always present smile. "The weirdest thing just happened with the High Mother." His expression changed into wonder as I continued, "She gave me her necklace." He pulled back as I gestured to the silver chain around my neck. He raised his arms in a shrug clearly having no idea why she had done it. A cough from behind me made me turn pink as I had forgotten the other warrior. "Sorry Guillermo, you know how I am with Ancelin." I walk over to him and give him a small peck on the cheek after giving my little brother another hug. Wrapping my arms around him in a hug that he returns. I pull back and look at him with innocent eyes, "Now what are you big strong men doing?" Sarcasm thick in my voice.

"I'm teaching Ancelin here a bit of sword play for when he's older. You can never start too young." I nod in agreement and lift up the sword in my hand. "No Sil I'm not going to fight you." I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes. He never could say no to them. Taking in a deep breath he agreed. "Fist to draw blood wins." He stated shifting into a starting position. My eyes narrow and I also shift backing away from him and shooing my brother from the field.

"Try and beat me." I mocked a devilish grin on my face.


	4. The Old World: Part 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters or Places. I do want to own my OC's and the Plot if that's allowed.**

**Yeah sorry if it quickens up a bit and the pace it too fast I will try to fix that in late chapters, but I kind of wanted to leave this area an move on. (Given time this area would have taken another two chapters.) So hope you in joy!**

I stood across from Guillermo my sword raised waiting for any movement from my opponent. He stood as still as I was probably trying to figure out any openings. Taking a step forward he pushed off the ground charging forward with a bit of speed. I stood still waiting for the attack unexpectedly he jumped flipping over me and perfectly landing on the other side. He turned to strike, but I no longer was close to him as I had already glided to the other side of the arena to the exact spot of where he stood moments ago. He blinked obviously thrown off by my sudden movement. I smiled and playfully trusted forward at him not aiming anywhere particular, which he quickly blocked. Blocking a swift cut to my face, I countered with a swipe at his feet. Easily step-siding the attack he swung his sword in a half circle. Bending back I miss the sword but feel the soft breeze on my face. I placed my hands on the dirt ground picking my feet up and rolling back away from my opponent. Guillermo jumped at me again but I stopped rolling now lying flat on my back. Rolling to the side I felt him growl with anger and a tiny bit of laughter. "Come on Lady Assilia Eversong attack me!" He shouted at me expressing my name with the grace he was raised with. I frowned and lifted myself up and pointed my sword at him. I ran straight at him a glare in my eye. He prepared for a frontal attack with my blade, but I flipped my sword around. Using the hilt I brought it down on his hands. Hard. His sword dropped with a clang. He lifted his injured had up to his chest protectively and I shifted my sword back the blade prepared to draw blood. I flicked my arm forward scraping against his cheek. A small red line fell from the cut and I pulled back. Bowing slightly I place my sword back in the holder and grabbed Ancelin's hand and dragged him from the arena. The Vrykuls parted as we left and I held my head high looking straight forward. I didn't stop until I couldn't hear the whispers anymore. I stopped l dropping his hand and bringing my hands to my face. I took three deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"You okay sis?" Ancelin asked after a few moments of silence. I nod and sit patting the ground beside me. He sits cross legged his brown pants earning another stain on them. "That was amazing." I nod again not trusting myself to speak out loud. Taking in a deep breath I reach for my necklace and close my eyes feeling the calming magic flow through me.

"I shouldn't have attacked him like that." I say to my brother, "Yet when he called me my full name and title I just," I paused trying to find words to explain it. "I was just angry. You know how much I hate to use my title." He nods and I continue. "I would rather be known for my actions and not my name." I drag my hand across the earth gathering the bits of earth. Unlike last time I simply close my hand around the small particles. Letting out the magic into the earth in my hands I opened it again to reveal a small pendent, the symbol of our father. I hold it out for Ancelin to take. He shakes his head and speaks with the touch of wisdom he possesses.

"You should keep it or give it to someone else. I do understand sis, but you've got to realize no one is going to give what you want if they know your name." I stare at him before tackling him in a bear hug.

"OHHHH Little Wing! You are so right thank you! This is why you are my one and only companion!" I shout laughing as I roll onto my back. "Hey in a bit do you want to try to sneak into dads meeting?" I hear him giggle and see a happy nod from him, but he stop suddenly when foot steps are heard from the crunch of the grass. I tilt my head back to be greeted by the same blue and gold robes I had seen earlier that morning swaying in front of me. "Hello again mother." I say happily. She gives me a gentle smile then turned to my brother.

"Ancelin why are you out here?" She asked. He smiled and replied with a genuine answer. "You're supposed to be in your room resting."

"I'm fine mom. I was here to learn some sword fight from Guillermo. Then Sis showed up and kicked his butt in a fight." I groan as he retells the story of my win over Guillermo. As he tells her she looks up at me with a look that tells me that I'll have an interesting conversation later with her and her eyes narrowed into cat like slits before she looked back at my brother.

"Did she now?" She asked me not changing her look at her. I gave her a sorry grin, but she just narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Turning her head back to my bother with a deep exhale of breath. She resumed her conversation with him. I looked at her and noticed that where her sleeves tied around her neck was the yellow diamond that I had given her. I gently smiled, but hid it when she turned to yell at me.

"Assilia what have I told you!" She placed her hands on her hips about to scold me. "I have asked you and asked you not to show off in front of others other than me, your father or your brother, but no you must disobey me every chance you get!" I tried to speak but she put her hand up to stop me and continued on her tirade. "How are you going to fix this? Also you punishment for disobeying me and putting you brother into the mix, He's only ten!" I swallowed as she repeatedly yelled at my for disobeying her and using my knowledge against another.

"Mom, Shut up!" I finally yelled shutting her up. She wore and angered look and I was fast to get to the point. "I know you're angry, but he provoked me. I was basically dancing around him. He was the only one attacking. I'm sorry if I lost my cool, but I can't have it anymore! No, I don't want it."

"Want what." She asked raising an eyebrow.

"This stupid life, I don't want a Title or some knowledge that will only get me yelled at later on. I want to live here with the others and lead a normal-ish life. Its been great in all but I'm sick of it and don't give me any of the you can't give up your title crap I don't want to I just wish that people would look at me like a normal being and not a high and mighty friend of the Creators." My mother looked at me for a long time before she reached out her hands to us.

"Follow me." I tool her hand and followed willingly behind her. None of us spoke as we walked back to the barren land from where I had once appeared. My mother took of the ring on her finger and summoned the portal. She stood her face blank and barren of emotion. This frightened me a bit, never had she been so in thought that she would have had this sort of reaction. She stepped through the now open portal, my brother followed, and I last. Feeling the magic again wrap around me I let it fade and stepped back out onto the marble floor. My mother had waited, as soon as I stepped from the portal she walked away to the commons and the sleeping quarters. She stopped making my brother run into her. I stopped and looked in front of us. The Creators had finished with their meeting and were now leaving from the great gates that had been sealed off when I left. We bowed as they passed going off to their different areas. I waited to see my father but my mother was not in the mood and I was pulled away by my brother. We passed the pavilion and walked straight until we were met with a golden like door. "Children," I looked at her confused, "Promise that you will not touch anything in here or we will be trapped forever." We both nodded and she opened the gate with a small push. Upon entering the room I was instantly swept away with immense design. I couldn't help it I always had a thing for Architecture. "Come here and stand." She commanded pointing to two spots on the floor. "Now, both of you have disobeyed me and I will not take it anymore. I am putting my foot down. You both know of the responsibilities you will have to take on in the future. What I do is to prepare you. Yet neither of you take it seriously." She turned to us her eyes in a deep scowl. My eye widen in fear of my mother unusual rage. Sure we had made some mistakes, but whatever we did never made her this angry.

"Mom?" She turned away from us, but her back was heavily shaking.

"I-I just wish that," She took a shaky breath her voice trembling as her shoulders did, "that you'd understand the sacrifices that I had to make for both of you. I wanted to understand the world and myself before I took on a child. Yet they didn't see it that way. I was another creation that had to follow their orders no matter what." I looked at my mother whose shoulder had stopped shaking, but her breath was heavy. I understood now. Why she let me and my brother be the way we were. She never wanted another person like her to have their childhood taken away and never given a chance to make something of themselves. I frowned and looked down at my feet. Now that we knew I felt as if I should step up and take charge like I had to in a matter of years. I looked up slowly and raised my head, straightened out my back, and spoke with a dignified voice.

"Don't worry mom if ever I am needed I will step up and make you proud. I swear by the Creators that I will not fail you." As I finished she looked at me a loving smile graced her lips as she embraced me.

"Thank you." She whispered to me after she had gracefully crossed the floor and gave me a hug. Suddenly the marble tile below our feet earned a large seam straight through the center of the room. The door swung open with a loud bang against the wall. In the doorway stood Guillermo fear in his eyes and his breaths shallow as if he had been running. I instantly ran to him and embraced him in a hug. "What's going on?" My mother asked taking my brothers hand and walking toward us. Guillermo bowed to her and spoke quickly to her."

"Lady Tyrinna I have been instructed to escort you and Lady Assilia to a safer place as you home is being attacked. Lord Ancelin is to report to the meeting hall with the other men and defend our home." He looked from me to my mother and back waiting for a reply. I noticed my mother's hand on my brother tighten, but she let go and nodded to Guillermo. Pushing Ancelin forward he looked at me in complete fear. He ran to me and gave me a tight hug. I hugged back slightly shaking. We both let go and look at one another for a moment before he turned and left racing toward the meeting hall. I feel a hand wrap around my own as my mother looks on with little emotion on her face. She nods again and follows Guillermo as he leads us away from the grand I and into a silent wasteland. I gripped my mother's hand tighter as we walked down the completely barren marble tiles. It was frightening me a bit, but I kept my emotions in check as we made our way to a part of my home that I had never been allowed to enter. Guillermo stopped and turned to the side. My mother waved him off with a flick of her hand and he bowed again and left without another word.

"I'm sorry Sil. I truly am." She pulled me into a hug and pushed me through a barrier that neither of us could see. I fell flat on my butt and saw my mother turn and run back out of the hall. I ran toward her only to bump into a wall.

"No, let me through!" I screamed pounded on the wall. "I can't leave them." I slid down to my knees my hand now gripping my necklace. It gave me little comfort against the sadness I felt. I stood taking a deep breath and turned to my future. I took a weary step forward, then another, and another until I was walking down a lonely passageway. I took no more notice to where I was walking and I fell.

Deep into a dark abyss that soon swallowed up the light above me and left me in the complete dark. I tried to see, but my eyes never fully adjusted to the darkness. Trying to shift I only felt a sharp pain and forgot that plan quickly. Whispers started to form around me and I franticly searched for the source. They grew louder as I fell. I heard them speak of wars, orcs, humans, and destruction. "No!" I yelled covering my ears with my hands but they still seeped in to my head like a cruel curse that would never end. I couldn't even bring myself to cry as the spoke more terrible things. Illidan, The Lich King, Deathwing, Sha, Garrosh, Yogg-Saron. I froze in terror at the mention of an old god that had once infested the Creators new world, but my fear melted away as the voices now spoke of glory and honor heroes that had arisen in the mist of the Chaos. Thrall, The Dragon Aspects, Jaina, Wrathion, Anduin. Confusion now washed over me as the names were spoken. 'I must find them.' I thought. I felt a stabbing at the back of my head and I shook it to try to rid myself of it, but it returned ten times stronger. Pain suddenly ripped through my body. It was if the dark abyss was ripping me to nothing piece by tiny piece. Two large wings were unfurled from my back as I slowly shifted into my other, true, form. Pricks of pain flashed through my fingertips as a set of claws were ripped out from underneath not allowing time for the nail to fuse. I screamed in agony and curled into a ball only to feel the same pain in my legs as they were changed into golden scales. I twisted as my gold tail was ripped out and curled around my legs as to give them protection. I felt hot tears fall down my face as the upper half of my body also began to change as my legs did. First my torso down to my pearly claws. I gave up as it reached my neck and swallowed my head pushing two 'brushed back' horns from my head and a small horn on my snout. The trail of spikes on my back folded up from my body and settled into place. The pain was gone and I was now falling, still in the abyss, as a golden dragon of the Titans.

**Yay its done. HEHEH PAIN! WOOT!****See you all soon! Read and Review, I love to hear what you have to say (It helps me get motivated to write and become better).****  
**


End file.
